


Come on Baby

by despondentghost17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despondentghost17/pseuds/despondentghost17
Summary: Let's just say Victor gets what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri's stamina was almost unreal at times.

 

It's not like I minded, not at all in fact, but after an intense practice at the rink, and coming my brains out twice, I didn't have a lot of energy left. But by god Yuri sure did.

 

I was still trying to catch my breath and clear my vision when he rolled me off of him and onto my back, straddling my hips and brushing the damp hair out of my face. Even though we had been this way many times before, Yuri still managed to look unsure of his movements, no matter how small. I caught his hand before he could pull it away, pressing his palm against the smile tugging at my lips. "Beautiful," I breathed against his burning skin, watching as his ears turned pink.

 

"Shut up," he mumbled, grinding down onto my cock _hard_   for emphasis.

 

My hands flew to his hips, gripping him with near bruising force to keep him moving _just like that_.  His tight heat had me panting in far less time than I would care to admit, pushing my hips into him to gain more friction, desperate to feel every inch of him and hear him cry out my name. I craved him more than anything I had ever dreamed of, driving me to desperation in mere seconds instead of taking control and milking ever drop from him. He drove me wild, and he knew it, riding me with a ferocity that I would only see in experienced lovers instead of someone who had only recently given up there virginity. His dominance was rare and far between, something I had only seen when he had topped upon my suggestion.

 

" Whenever you ride me like this, it reminds me of when you topped," I could hardly catch my breath as he fucked me near senseless, " Why haven't you done it since? Even when I begged you for it?" My gasping words were nearly lost to the force of him fucking me, taking me for everything I had, making me forget everything but him; The way he clenched around me, the way his breath caught in his throat when my cock rammed into the spot that made him shiver, the way his hands raked through my hair as he clambered for some stability as he rocked above me. "Tell me," I growled into the heated air, which gained me an aroused moan in response, Yuri's head tossed back in abandon as he fucked himself on me. "Please," I groaned, willing him to give me a reason why.

 

Yet Yuri was stubborn both on and off the ice, so the only response I got when i thrust brutally hard into him was a strangled shout from his exposed throat." Come on baby tell me." I squeezed the base of his cock; If he wouldn't tell me willingly, I would force it from him. " Come on baby, please," I moaned loudly as he road my member even harder. 

 

"Yuuurrrri," his name rolled off my tongue and over his skin, "Please." 

 

Still no answer. " I can still feel you," I moaned rapturously, " I can feel the way you entered me, I can still feel how your tongue felt against my spine." My hands roved greedily up his body, claiming every bit of his skin as my own, " The way your hands held onto me, pulling my hips into yours," I licked my lips as I pumped his cock harder, faster, " I can still feel you dripping from me." Between the sensation of my cock buried deep inside him, and the memory of him taking me was getting me all sorts of excited, my hips grinding up against him, desperate to feel both our bodies reach climax. I was on the edge, I _needed_   it now, please please please!

 

Yuri nearly screamed with the force of his orgasm, his finger nails digging into my chest, his tight walls clenching around me with near painful force... and I was undone, spilling into him so hard it had me seeing stars.

 

He collapsed onto me, our panting breaths heating each others skin, slowly coming down from our fucked out high.

 

My arms wrapped around him, keeping him pressed against me with my dick still inside him, " I'm not letting you go until I get me answer Yuri," I growled into his ear, feeling his heart beat quicken against my chest. I stroked my fingers along his spine, relishing in the way he arched into my touch.

 

After several moments of silence he finally answered with, " I don't want to disappoint you. I want to make you feel as good as I do, and I'm not certain I can do that when I top. I just don't want to let you down."  

 

Oh. Well that was definitely something I hadn't expected. I knew Yuri struggled with anxiety, but I had figured me moaning and breathless beneath him would be enough to ease just a little of his tension. How is it that no matter what I said or did he still refused to believe the best of himself? I would probably never know.

 

I pulled his lips tight against mine, letting my tongue explore every inch of his mouth. " You made me feel amazing when you were inside me, and the next time we do anything intimate, you will take control."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. What's the Verdict?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for the fun part.

"I still don't understand why we're doing this," I could barely hear Yuri's muffled grumble as I pulled his shirt off over his head, hair disheveled and glasses askew.

 

My laugh couldn't be helped when I saw the trepidation scrawled across his face, "I thought I was perfectly clear last time."

 

He started undoing the buttons of my own shirt, "Yes, but the five days between then and now gave you plenty of time to forget, or at least find something else to fixate on."

 

"God, my memory's not _that_ bad!" All I got in response was one raised eyebrow. I sighed,"Okay fine, sometimes it is, but this is important, and I remember the important things!"

 

"Oh right, do tell me why it's soooo important to get my dick up your ass," Yuri pushed the shirt off my shoulders and started working on my pants.

 

Still grinning I kissed his neck, "Hmm, so vulgar."

 

"Are you ever going to explain this to me?"

 

"Yeah. After." I nipped his throat.

 

With an exasperated noise he shoved the rest of my clothes off, pulling my face up to his so he could kiss me, his tongue lightly brushing against my lips. So cute.

 

Yuri may not have realized what my full intentions were, but that was entirely the point; He had to come to the realization on his own, albeit with a little encouragement. I grazed my thumb along his jaw, then let my hand slide from his face, across his chest, and down to his lower stomach, reveling in how smooth and intoxicating his skin was, before slipping his pants off, his tiny intake of breath the only sound in his small bedroom. I broke the kiss first, painfully aware that Yuri looked _really_ fucking hot, and waited for his next move, which turned out to be him averting my gaze and scratching the back of his head. I beamed at his shyness, "So, what now?" I asked him 'innocently', although it was kind of hard to be innocent when I was standing in the middle of the room completely naked.

 

"Um, well.... Lay on the bed?" So uncertain, adorable.

 

I stepped past him, still smiling, and did as he said, stretching myself out on his tiny bed, waiting. And waiting,and waiting. Well it had only been about five seconds, but it felt like an eternity with potent anticipation coursing through my veins. Yuri still stood where he was, glancing at me through his lashes, his lithe, muscled body illuminated by a dull stream of light peaking between the curtains. "Damn," I whispered, unconsciously licking my lips.

 

He shook his head as he plucked his glasses off and climbed onto the bed with me, gently pushing my legs apart so he could kneel between them. My god his skin felt too good. "You'll tell me if it hurts, or you don't like it, right?" His chocolate eyes were so wide I could swim in them.

 

Always so considerate, "Of course lubov moya. Go ahead," I spread my arms wide in invitation, watching the pulse in his neck quicken and his expression shift from uncertain to horny in mere seconds. I had meant what I said, yet all I wanted to do was get lost in those eyes of his, hear him moan, feel his trembling skin against my hands, to get thoroughly fucked as soon and as hard as possible. _Take it easy._

 

My sinful thoughts were cut off as Yuri dove in and absolutely ravaged my mouth with his tongue, stroking every inch of it in lewd, wet strokes, his taste saturating me. "Okay," he whispered against my lips before moving said lips to my collar bone, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, then on to my nipples, licking and biting at them until he had me gasping. He ghosted his fingers down my sides, his tongue licking the junction of my hips, biting and sucking bruising marks on the inside of my thighs, and finally sliding the tip of his tongue along the shaft of my half hard cock.

 

All the blood in my body rushed south so fast it was almost painful, every nerve ending erupting in fire as he clamped his lips around the tip of my erection and _sucking._   "Fuck," my head tossed back against the pillows as his hot, wet mouth encompassed more of me, euphoria crashing into me like a freight train. It wasn't like this was the first time this had been done to me, not even the first time from Yuri, yet somehow it was like I had never been touched before. How on _earth_   could this guy make me feel this damn good-

 

"Lube," Yuri demanded with an outstretched hand, smirking when it took me a couple of fumbled tries to open the bedside drawer and hand him the tube. He leaned back on his knees, thoroughly slicking his fingers and tilting my hips up a bit, massaging the muscles of my entrance, but not penetrating.

 

"A-are you teasing me Yuri?"

 

"I wouldn't dare," Yuri panted, (it occurred to me belatedly that I wasn't the only one who was painfully hard) sliding one of his fingers into me. 

 

"Ah!" I dug me heels into the bed to lift my hips a little higher, pushing against Yuri's hand to force that slippery finger deeper, desperate to feel him. It didn't take long for him to ease in a second finger, and crooked them with pinpoint accuracy into my prostate. My back arched off the bed so fast it made Yuri jump. Stars flashed across my vision and my hands twisted in the sheets, "Yuri, please," I keened, feeling his fingers scissor and twist to stretch me out.

 

"I know, I know," his voice was barely audible when he slid in a third digit, rubbing incessantly at my sweet spot, my moans growing louder, my cock aching and leaking and god i was close so close-

 

Yuri pulled his fingers out, leaving me empty and clenching at the loss as he slicked up his own cock. The anticipation was _killing_ me! Come on, come on, come on.

 

When he _finally_   leaned down over me, pressing a quick kiss against my lips, I felt the tip of his cock slowly inch inside me, a soft little noise escaping his throat. "Oh my _god,"_  I choked, digging my fingers into his muscled shoulders to pull him closer, loosing my sanity to how unbelievably good he felt inside.Every. Single. Part of him was perfect. Every noise, every look, every unsure movement that was quickly evaporating as he bottomed out and started to move-

 

I had to bite into the edge of his pillow case to keep myself from all out shouting for him, his face blurred and fuzzy when he rammed into my spot again and again and again. Yuri yanked the pillow away and tossed it across the room, grinding fiercely until his hips were flush with mine, "Not a chance Vic- Nng!" His voice melted into a pleasured groan when I leaned up and nipped him on the earlobe, his tongue licking from my collarbone up to my jaw. He snaked a hand into my hair and _tugged,_ thrusting particularly deep, my nerves tingling in waves of ecstasy, and I couldn't take it anymore.

 

"Ugh, please Yuri! Please just, ah-, fuck me harder!" I didn't care that I was begging, didn't care that I was loud and open and moaning like I never had before, but he was too much, too good, too right for me to hold it back any longer... And thank god he responded in kind.

 

One of Yuri's hands gripped the sheets, and the other held my hips in place with bruising force as he rammed back into me so hard I nearly screamed, my voice tearing through my kiss marked throat so loud the guests in the onsen could have heard. Yuri was a bit better, panting and moaning and biting his bottom lip so much the skin was raw and red. His nimble fingers wrapped around my cock, pumping it in time with his fevered movements, causing stars to cloud my view of the love of my life and pure heat to curl in the pit of my stomach. I was close, so fucking close I could taste it, or maybe that was Yuri's skin. Either way my thighs were quivering and my finger nails were clawing trails down Yuri's back.

 

"Victor," Yuri's lips brushed against the shell of my ear when he moaned my name, his hand twisting around my shaft _just right,_ his cock pushing into me _just right._

 

My back arched, my toes curled, my mouth fell open in pure bliss as the entire world collapsed and my orgasm crashed down upon me like a fucking landslide, squeezing around that delicious cock buried deep inside me.

 

I was still lost in pure pleasure when I heard Yuri shout, the sensation of his come seeping out of me sending my sensitive body into powerful aftershocks. After my vision came back I blinked up at him, his eyes screwed shut and toned muscles pulled taught under his skin. He was absolutely gorgeous and everything I could ever hope for, and he was the same man who was slowly pealing his eyes open to look down at me with the most adoration and love that anyone ever had. Perfect. Beautiful.

 

"Now, it's time for your explanation."

 

"What?" I croaked.

 

He pulled his cock out slowly, "You said before that you would explain your reasons for this afterwords. I'm still waiting for it."

 

That seemed like it happened a lifetime ago. I pushed myself up on my elbows, running my hand behind his neck to let his hair tangle in my fingers, "I insisted because you needed it. You've gained confidence on the ice, and you needed to gain some confidence as a lover for you to fully enjoy your sexuality." I crooked an eyebrow at him, "So what's the verdict?"

 

He paused, running his palm aimlessly up and down my side, "I don't know, I'll probably have to do it a few more times just to be sure." His chocolate eyes glinted with mischief as he smirked.

 

I chuckled, "Well I hate to say I told you so, but.."

 

"Shut up." And he pressed his lips to mine. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first complete work online. I promise the next will be better.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic that I've posted online. Please leave comments, they fuel me!


End file.
